Obsession
by Mz-Kitty-Kat
Summary: There is more to Tatewaki Kuno’s obsession than he let’s everybody to believe. He is not the fool everybody perceives him to be. He is more diabolical than anyone could give him credit for. He’s got everybody fooled.
1. Musings

There is more to Tatewaki Kuno's obsession than he let's everybody to believe. He is not the fool everybody perceives him to be. He is more diabolical than anyone could give him credit for. He's got everybody fooled and plans a sinister plot for a certain Tendo sister.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer : **_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

_**Remember**: Mz Kitty plus Ranma 1/2 equals no profit. Which means no money. So please get your lawyers out of my house or I'll be force to sick my dogs at them. Thank you and enjoy the story._

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

Nabiki walked away from her favourite customer. More energised and certainly more jubilant than before. She had yet again tricked him into buying those photos of her sister and the pig-tailed girl. If anybody cared enough to look, they could have seen Nabiki almost skipped as she walked away from him.

From behind the photos he held, he could see her walk away. He relished the times they did business together. Share a meal, have a laugh and have a conversation. But most of all the fact that he had her fooled. He watched her lithe form as she mingled with the people around her. A smirked graced his handsome features before tucking his purchases away. With a click of his fingers, his ever faithful servant/ninja appeared before him.

"You know what to do." He stated. He was not asking a question, but merely stating a fact.

The ninja bowed low. Already understanding what his master's wishes were. His master wanted her followed. With a blink of an eye, the ninja disappeared from his view while he got up from his seat and made his way home.

* * *

_**At the Kuno Mansion….**_

He entered his enormous room and changed into his hakama. He also took his newly acquired photos with him as he made way towards the training area of his enormous estate. There he stood as he looked at the photos with distaste before throwing them to the air and proceeded to strike them. Cutting the pictures into pieces. They fell like rain around him. Like snowflakes.

"What a waste." He muttered.

What a waste indeed. The pictures were exquisitely shot. It shows that Nabiki really had a great eye when capturing such photographs. It's a pity he will never be able to catch her. He didn't know or when it happened. Perhaps he did. The day he found himself attracted to her.

He had first noticed her since starting high school. Admired her mind as well as her beauty. But such creature could not be wooed by words or poetry. Gallantry or gifts. No. A creature like her must be matched. Must be defeated. Must be outsmarted. A challenge he found most intriguing and found himself addicted to.

She was a worthy adversary. She had evaded him and had gathered information about his person without his knowledge until he had the privilege to speak with her.

* * *

_**Flash Back….**_

"Greetings my fellow student. My name is…" Tatewaki Kuno was about to introduce himself to the lovely flower before she cut him off.

"Hello to you too. Kuno-chan." She smirked at him as she saw his surprise of knowing his name.

"Perhaps my reputation had preceded me. May I ask how you came to know me at such "_intimate_" manner?" He asked.

"Well that will cost you Kuno-chan." She replied back.

He found her answer to be quite infuriating. But thus gave into her wish. He handed her a couple of bills. Which she counted before turning her attention to him once again.

"Your name is Tatewaki Kuno. Age 15 and is a promising kendo martial artist. You come from the very prestigious Kuno family." She then looked at him in the eye. "And as for how I knew who you were? I make it my business to learn who the people around me are." She spoke confidently.

He found himself hypnotised by the glint in her eyes. The way she spoke so confidently. The way her arrogance just seemed to annoy him but found himself attracted to such a haughty female. But before he could even retort. She began to walk away from him.

"It was nice to speak with you Kuno-chan, hope we can do this again some time." She replied back as she walked away without even giving him a second glance.

Her attitude infuriated him at the time. The fact that he didn't even get her name infuriated him more. She had just displayed how she could easily out manoeuvre him in such an early encounter. Clearly setting him into his place. Thus peaking his interest. It was only a couple of days later did he learn her name.

_**End Flashback….**_

****

****

* * *

Thus their little tryst began. Getting under her skin to get to know her more. And the more he did, the more he revelled at his discovery. The more the attraction grew. But she was like the wind, mysterious and elusive. She had began to get suspicious of him. Thus he needed to yet again change tactics. That was where her sister came in.

Kuno smiled. As he thought about Akane Tendo.

She was so unlike Nabiki. Nabiki was all ice while her sister was all spit fire. A beautiful maiden nonetheless, but was easily fleeting. She didn't really hold his interest like Nabiki had. There seemed to be no depth in her character. Unlike Nabiki who seemed to have so many layers. Which he was determined find out one piece at the time.

He felt his body flush at the more sexual thoughts entered his mind. He banished his thoughts and recomposed himself. There will be more time for that later but for now he was just content, just thinking about her.

Nabiki was calm like the water, and can prove to be dangerous if one didn't know what type of water to tread. Akane was rash and was way too arrogant for her own good. The first time he met her proved that.

Their first encounter was a test to see if he had manage to somehow peak Nabiki's interest in him. But she was unreadable. As he challenged Akane, it occurred to him that it was probably he, who was being tested. The psychological games they seem to subconsciously play echoed into his mind. She wanted to see if he was a great warrior he claimed to be.

Kuno chuckled. But he already knew he could defeat Akane. So how come the outcome of that event showed Akane was the victor?

The answer was simple. He wanted to prolong the game. He wanted to keep the game going. He wanted to be sure that Nabiki would be the one who would come to him. The one who seeked his arms. He wanted to make sure that he didn't look like a fool, he needed to make sure Nabiki was his and his alone. There was no room for doubt.

He once again laughed.

"What made her think she can defeat me? I? The Captain of the Kendo Team?" He couldn't help but laugh some more. He had to thank his acting skills on that one.

After coming up with the stupid declaration, it had motivated Nabiki to begin spending time with him. He had fooled her into thinking he had actually preffered her sister over her. His planned worked. She had sought him.

Kuno licked his lips. His plans was slowly becoming reality. She had become more and more dependant on him. He had subconsciously made her think he was a mindless idiot. Easily manipulated and used.

"Saotome Ranma proves to be a wildcard." He told himself. He was a bit weary of his arrival and what role he played into the Tendo's lives. But he kept a close eye on him. Ranma actually helped in making Nabiki's presence to frequently sought him even if she only thinks she was selling photos of her sister and the pigtailed girl.

Kuno shook his head. "Did you really think you can fool me?" He asked Nabiki as if she was there.

Kuno knew about the Jusenkyo Springs. He knew about the curses. He knew a lot about his ancestry well enough to know that they also dealt with curses. Their library held dozens of books and vast information about such things. How else could Kodachi take care of her plants? Most of her plants were rare and exotic. The exact same plants that she had learned from the books they own.

He enjoyed knowing all this. Knowing that he had a veil over their eyes. He had everyone fooled.

It was then that Sasuke announced his presence. Kneeling before his master.

"Well?" Kuno asked expectantly.

"I have followed her master. She seemed she still had no clue about your intentions." Sasuke replied back.

"Good…" Kuno replied back before turning away from his servant.

"Master, if I may ask…" Sasuke called tentatively. He was curious.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Master, if you truly desired the middle Tendo why not actively pursue her? Does she not have a penchant for wealth and power which you surely have?" Sasuke asked carefully. Not really wanting to question his master's orders, but rather curious as to why he would be so covert about his intentions about the girl.

Kuno sighed exasperatedly. And turned towards his servant and looked at him as though he was a child.

"Then where would my fun be? Where would be the thrill? Sure I could easily attain her by simply pursuing her but then she will not respect me." He explained.

"Respect master?" Sasuke looked confused.

"Yes Sasuke. Respect. Knowing that I had outsmarted her and defeated her in a psychological game. You see she is different from any woman. You can only win a woman like her by defeating her in her own level of skill. In this case, her mind." he explained patiently.

"But master what if she does not submit?"

"Oh she will submit Sasuke. I intend to play this game for a long time until she does." Kuno replied back confidently as he can already sense his impending victory. He could almost taste it.

"But what if you fail?"

"I cannot fail." He said rather annoyed. How dare his servant doubt him.

"But how can you be so sure master? She is smart and cunning. Pretty soon she will learn of your deception." Sasuke replied back, knowing he had just angered his master.

"But by then it will already be too late." He smiled sinisterly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've already had taken measures that assures my victory." Kuno smiled. The most disturbing smile Sasuke had ever seen from his master.

"You see right now my dear servant, Nabiki is not even aware that I had single handedly been keeping her family afloat." Kuno knew the look that Sasuke gave him.

"No Sasuke, it's not from the money I pay her for the ridiculous photos she peddles to me." He answered Sasuke's impending question.

"But then how…?"

Kuno smiled sinisterly. "I have been tapping into their accounts without Nabiki knowing. I have their accounts rigged. It never even occurred to her that the money she earns from her dallying at school is not enough to keep them afloat for even a week." He revealed.

"I've been putting money into their accounts discretely as to avoid suspicion. But I had arranged the transaction records be held a secret. I have copies in my safety deposit box." Kuno continued until he saw his servant's puzzled face. Being rich and influential had it's perks. Gaining him valuable connections. Special privileges such as being able to access anyone's accounts and personal profiles.

"Still don't get it? Well it's like this Sasuke. If Nabiki does ever figure out that I had fooled her all this time and wishes she wanted nothing to do with me, all I have to do is to show her proof of my generosity by telling her that I am the reason why her family had not been thrown out to the streets years ago." Kuno's eyes gleamed maniacally as he explained his grand plan.

"Blackmail?" Sasuke replied. Finally catching on.

"That's right. All I have to do is approach her father and inform them of their debt that they owed me." Kuno's smile grew. "As return or should as I say payment, he will have no choice but engage Nabiki to me." It sounded so delicious and glorious in his ears as he told his servant the impending results. "Checkmate. Game, set and match."

"But wouldn't the girl be outraged by such tactic?" Sasuke asked worriedly. The Kuno's were insane. But out of the three, he had alsways assumed that Tatewaki Kuno was the most "_Harmless_" one.

"She would, nay. She will. But a fact still remains. I had outsmarted her. And that she is mine. The fact that she never saw this coming will crush her. Leaving her submissive to me." Kuno replied back. "Only to me..." He whispered.

"But master…"

Kuno had finally ran out of patience from his servant. "You are dismissed Sasuke."

Sasuke wanted to ask some more but knew he cannot anger his master. So he complied instead and vanished.

Kuno in the other hand walked to his bedchambers. Once there, he had removed his kimono, so he only wore his hakama. He then went towards his secret stash of photographs.

They weren't the same quality as Nabiki's photos. Since its was Sasuke who took them and Nabiki were starring in them. But unlike the photos she had peddled him. The photos in his hands weren't innocent. It was the ones, in her two piece bikini while she lazed under the sun, some when she was changing in the furo and some while she was in the middle of changing clothes. They were the semi-indecent ones that Sasuke manages to take while snooping around the Tendo-ke. His most precious possession.

He held on to them as his eyes devoured her. Soon. Pretty soon. He will have her. The wait was almost excruciating. But like every good hunter. He only needs the right time to finally lure his prey. And he would surely enjoy the spoils of his hard work.

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Don't look at me like that!_

_I know this is a bit too dark, but it was something I came up with when my insomnia hit me once again. And before you can scold me, I was in the process of writing my other stories to update then when this idea came to mind. So I wrote it down and was quite shock at how it turned out. _

_This is also only one shot story but I hope you guys like it... butI might add on to it in the near future, not really sure yet._

_Oh by the way I forgot what the top half of Kuno's samurai garb is called. So I just assumed it's called a kimono. I know the pants one is called hakama._

_Please review and let me know what you think._

**Ja Ne**


	2. Secrets

There is more to Tatewaki Kuno's obsession than he let's everybody to believe. He is not the fool everybody perceives him to be. He is more diabolical than anyone could give him credit for. He's got everybody fooled and plans a sinister plot for a certain Tendo sister.

------------------

------------------

_**Disclaimer : **_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

_**Remember**: Mz Kitty plus Ranma 1/2 equals no profit. Which means no money. So please get your lawyers out of my house or I'll be force to sick my dogs at them. Thank you and enjoy the story._

-----------------

Nabiki smiled. As she counted the money she earned from Kuno Tatewaki. That guy was probably the most stupidest person she had ever met. Honestly, she can easily sell dirt to him just by simply telling him that Akane walked on it.

Nabiki sighed. But she had to admire his dedication to her younger sister. Albeit he is crazy and borderline psychotic, she can't help but think it was sort of sweet in a twisted sort of way. She often wonders why it was her younger sister that attracted a lot of attention.

Both her and Kasumi are attractive in their own rights, but they don't have suitors that line up at the door wishing a chance to court them. But then again she can't blame the male population since her reputation kind of set up a high standard of what type of guy she was interested in. Kasumi on the other hand was way too nice that everyone was intimidated by her good nature. Overwhelmed in fact, that no one wants to dare and ask her out just for the fear that they are not good enough to be with someone as pure as her older sister. Which only made her sigh.

Nabiki had a very high standard when it came to guys. They had to be rich, smart and had goals in life. She was only trying to think of her future and she didn't want to waste them by dallying with guys who only thought about sex, or how to get in their pants. But it did work though. The more well-off guys did seek her company, but they viewed her more like a high priced conquest. And she had more pride and respect in herself than to be treated like a high priced whore.

Nabiki sighed. She had a fair amount of guys still seeking her out but she was just not interested. None of them held any distinguishing qualities she was looking for. None of them sparked any interest in her part. The only one who seem to keep her attention for longer than two minutes was funnily enough to be Kuno Tatewaki.

Their daily meetings and lunches weren't just strictly just business. It had developed to something more. It was some sort of relationship. More probably friendship. Some sort of relationship that cannot be identified. A relationship that has no name. Nabiki snorted. It didn't have to have a name. But she had to admit that meeting with Kuno was something she now looks forward to do.

Contrary to the popular belief, Kuno wasn't an idiot everyone perceives to be. He was actually quite intelligent and knowledgeable. He was a good conversationalist. He was very knowledgeable in the finer things in life such as money, stock markets and politics. He has the privilege of enjoying the finer things in life and was able to use it as his disposal. Because of his lineage, he was also cultured and well mannered when not distracted by trivialities such as Akane or Ranma in both forms.

He was also very well verse in poetry and Shakespeare. He has vast knowledge about history and literature, yet he disguised all of these. He only revealed these things with her while they talked. Something she had picked up during their business deals. She reasoned it was because she was the only person he can talk to without giving them a heart attack. It did make her suspicious at first as to why Tatewaki Kuno acted this way but dismissed it. As long as no one is actually in danger of being harmed, it's fine. Besides she's watched over him and so far nothing seems to be a miss. Other than this little quirk. Nothing to really be alarmed about.

Nabiki giggled with delight when she thought about how Kuno was reduced to become a blathering idiot when he encounters her baby sister. It just goes to show that any strong man will get weak knees when he finds a woman he was interested in. The strongest man can be reduced to putty in the hands of a beautiful woman. Nabiki had to agree to that sentiment. She had known many martial artist back down when faced by their girlfriends. One prime example was Saotome Ranma and the many other male martial artists.

Nabiki often wondered if she will ever meet a guy that will reach her expectations. If Kuno and Ranma were just one person, she believes she may have found the perfect match for her. But life was cruel and fate was a bitch. They had a twisted sense of humour, but then again Nabiki had always appreciated a great joke as long as it was never about her.

From the corner of her eye she saw her older sister frown. She knew something was wrong. She was about to ask what was bothering her when Kasumi caught her stare. She changed her expression to a totally oblivious one. One that tells her that she was fine and that she would appreciate it very much if Nabiki minded her own business for now. In which case was fine with Nabiki. She never did like arguing with Kasumi especially when she gave her those looks.

-------

**_Meanwhile..._**

Kasumi looked closely at the papers that she held. They were their monthly streamline account. She glanced at Nabiki and caught her stare. She quickly changed her expression. It was not good to enquire about it right now. She had to check some things first. There was something odd about their account. But as she looked at Nabiki as she covertly trying to study her, she found that there was nothing amiss about her younger sister. She doubts that she will try and hack into their accounts again. She again looked at the report in her hands before retreating to her room. This needs to be addressed.

-------

Nabiki saw her sister retreat to her room. She knew something was up, but wasn't too worried. She will eventually confide in her if she needed any help. So Nabiki decided to go upstairs and get a quick nap before Akane and Ranma got home and bicker.

-------

_**In Kasumi's room…**_

Kasumi took out the last 6 months report of their _"suppose" _to be streamline account. According to the report. Their balance remained almost the same. Which only decreased and increased 10-15 every time.

"This is rather odd." Kasumi said to herself. She doubts Nabiki had something to do with this.

She knew Nabiki had already figured out that the account was a faux account. So there was really no need to tap into them. It was only a set up so that the Saotomes, especially Genma to be kept in the dark.

Their father knew of Genma's vices and had quickly thought of a contingency plan. They might have been life long friends but their father was not as stupid or ignorant as he looks. Kasumi smiled. Their family had been hiding the most biggest secret in Nerima and none was the wiser. Her father, her and Nabiki were the only ones who knew of this secret. It was originally meant to only be her and her father but Nabiki had a knack at uncovering secrets.

Their family was one of the most wealthiest family in Nerima. A trait no one knew. How could they when they live like they do. Such a humble lifestyle. It was something her father and mother had brought them up to. Their wealth came from not only from her mother's side of the family but as well as the treasures that their father had accumulated during his travels and training. They knew power and wealth had always attracted a lot of trouble so rather than flaunting their wealth and use their power for protection their parents decided to create a faux life.

Soun also created the account to keep outsiders from getting too suspicious. They were almost caught though. But Nabiki at the time had already began her racketeering business so none was the wiser. It worked only for a short time until Nabiki figured it out. Kasumi remembered how proud and shock their father has been when Nabiki began to question their financial status. Nabiki really did have a great mind and a knack for mischief. She remembered that Nabiki demanded to know why all the deception and demanded for their status to be revealed to the public.

Soun of course was against the idea. But did manage to placate Nabiki by telling her that by their 21st birthday. Each daughter will have their own secret account under their name and will receive their own inheritance. Nabiki was still adamant about keeping silent, since she wanted to live a lavish life of luxury. It was only when Kasumi and their father pointed out to them the perils that money and status brings. The rampant kidnapping and break and entering in people's homes when they figure out they're rich. Besides they really don't need the lavish lifestyle since they were always able to go away for trips and stay at hotels inns and destination of their own choice.

Nabiki seemed to consider this. She was a smart girl after all and had agreed to keep their status a secret and even helped by creating a shroud. Her loan sharking and racketeering business helped steer the speculations away from prying eyes. Especially from Saotome Genma. Kasumi was sure Nabiki had manage to create a personal private account of her own from the things she deals with. Kasumi was often concerned that perhaps Nabiki was getting a bit too avaricious but Nabiki merely shrugged her off and told her that what ever business she dallied in, it was only as to gain experience as to prepare her for the real world. It was a dog eat dog world after all.

Kasumi shook her head, her thoughts were drifting again. She has to focus on the task at hand. Nothing monumental has happened yet, nor anything suspicious. She just has to keep a close eye on the family account before informing her sister Nabiki about this. She just hopes nothing serious was to come out from this or something terrible in store for her family.

-------------

Nabiki was currently in her room, having a restful nap. Savouring her much needed sleep before Ranma and Akane gets home. Unbeknownst to her Sasuke was outside by a nearby tree and was currently taking pictures of her slumbering form.

----------

_**At the Kuno Mansion…**_

Tatewaki Kuno was going through some katas to keep his mind occupied while waiting for Sasuke's daily fixes of photos of his most desired person.

He cannot wait to gaze at her form. He smiled at the thought. Around about this time, Nabiki would most probably be taking her afternoon nap. He cannot wait until he could gaze and devour her innocent and most vulnerable form. Nor what delectable outfit would she be wearing today. He smirked knowing that he knew Nabiki so well, so well in fact that he already knows her daily habits from Sasuke's reports.

He cannot help but grow envious of Saotome Ranma's position though. Being able to be so close to Nabiki and being able to freely drink her wonderful visage everyday. To be able to bask in her company anytime he chooses while he had to wait until he has come up with a reason to seek her company or for her to seek his.

"What is keeping him so long?" Kuno asked no one but himself. He was like an addict waiting for his fix.

"What's wrong brother dear? You look like a mess." Kodachi helpfully pointed out. Not really concerned of her older sibling's welfare but was just bored.

"Nothing of your concern Kodachi. Why don't you feed your little pet and leave me be?" Kuno dismissed his sister.

Kodachi pouted. "I was just trying to be… What's that word again? Nice."

Kuno gave out a loud sigh. "You cannot be nice my dear sister, not when it doesn't suit your well-being."

Kodachi smiled. "You know me so well brother dear." then laughed gleefully as she seeked out her Mr Green Turtle.

Kuno merely watched his sister depart. "One of these days Kodachi, someone will make fine leather shoes out of your dear pet." he smirked.

Just then Sasuke promptly appeared behind him.

Kuno controlled his features not to get over excited. "You have them?"

"Yes Master."

Kuno then faced his manservant as Sasuke handed him the polaroid photos he had taken from Nabiki's room. His eyes devoured her sleeping form.

"Are they to your liking master?"

"Yes." Kuno replied back not taking his eyes of his prize. "You may go now." He dismissed Sasuke.

Sasuke promptly disappeared, while Kuno began to head towards his room. Eager to be alone with his recently acquired treasure.

Nabiki has not bothered to change clothes before taking her nap. She was still wearing her school uniform. A few of the buttons from her blouse became loose and her skirt was hiked up showing him a great view of her perfectly toned and shapely legs. Her hair was slightly tangled and spread out on her pillow.

She was lying on her back, her head to the side and her arms spread out. She was the picture of tantalising innocence that just beckoned Kuno to lay beside her.

Kuno caressed the photograph he held as though he was caressing her face.

"Soon my love, soon. You'll be lying beside me in my bed." Kuno murmured.

-----------

-----------

**_Author's Notes:_**

Hope you guys liked my recent update. I know I haven't been updating my Ranma stories and I'm making up for them now. I thank people for their kind reviews and continuous support for my writing. Just a few final read throughs to the next chapter updates in my other stories in the next couple of weeks before I update them. Again thank you for waiting ever so patiently.

Hope you enjoyed reading this.

**Ja Ne**


End file.
